


Gratitud

by avatar22



Category: Amar a Muerte, Juliantina - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatar22/pseuds/avatar22
Summary: Val, Juls and an improvised Thanksgiving
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Gratitud

**Author's Note:**

> I´d appreciate any suggestion, correction you want to share with me.

She never was the one to celebrate holydays, however, today was different because she had Valentina. She was quite feisty, always being spontaneous and that special characteristic of hers still takes Juliana out of her comfort zone. Routine, schedules, events planned with a good amount of time was everything that made Juliana feel in a safe environment.

This difference sometimes caused some arguments between them, but they always tried to create new ways of solving conflict. That´s why Valentina felt confident tonight was going to be all right. She knew her girlfriend had difficulties in dealing with events out of the blue, and she always was cautious when being extra about her random change of plans. The last thing she wanted was to throw her partner in a loop of anxiety.

She was feeling nervous because of what her reaction might be. This crazy idea started when her business trip ended earlier than anticipated. Valentina was scrolling her Instagram to pass the time, already anxious to hug her Juls after so many days of not being able to. After seeing so many posts of the same topic, her brain suggested a plan, that was meant to make Juliana feel special.

She didn´t tell Juliana that she already was in the city. Instead, she went shopping, then put her plan in motion.

“I can´t wait to see you”, Juliana had sent her a message a few minutes ago. Now, Valentina was waiting on the first floor of her apartment, while making a mental checklist, trying to be sure that she did everything in her list.

-Mi amor, you´re finally here!

Juliana, her beautiful girlfriend was in front of her, displaying a smile that could lit the world. They hugged for minutes, basking in the love and peace they only experimented around each other.

-I missed you so much, Val. These past weeks have been awful without you. - Her words accompanied by a sad face.

Valentina could only kiss her, passionately, putting all her longing in one of the purest expressions of love she knew.

-I´m sorry I left you alone, Juls.

-It´s okay, love. I don´t know why I´m being this way, I think I just really missed you a lot. But now we´re together, so let´s get dinner.

-About that…I kind of prepared something for you. If you don´t like the idea we can go back to our original plan, but please let me show you first.

Juliana just nodded, starting to feel excited and nervous. The blued eye girl was a box of surprises after all.

They went to the second floor, it was almost dark, the dimly light of some candles on the table gave a romantic vibe. There were some bouquets of flowers placed around the room. A song was playing in a low volume. It seemed simple, although it showed the effort Valentina put into making it perfect.

-I saw thousands of photos about people celebrating Thanksgiving and it reminded me that since you left Texas a few years ago, you haven´t had the opportunity to enjoy this festivity. I just wanted to give you back this. Although, instead of turkey we have sushi. I-I can change that if you prefer the traditional food. You know what? this was a silly idea, I´ll ask Chivis to cook some…

Before Valentina could keep with her babbling, Juliana silenced her with a kiss. She threw her arms around her neck and stood on her tiptoes to caress their noses together. Against her lips, she spoke:

-Thank you. This means so much to me, you have no idea. Why are you such a gentlewoman? Always wooing me with your thoughtful gestures.

They kept kissing until the older woman took them to the small balcony. Juliana was enjoying the view, wrapped in cosy blankets. Valentina thought she looked peaceful and happy, of course she had to record the moment.

-Juuls-the youngest Carvajal whined- please, come sit with me, you´re so far away, babe!

The alluded wrapped her arms around Valentina´s waist from behind. Her head secluded in her shoulder.

Again, Valentina used her cell phone to take a video of them. In that instant, Juliana made her classic pouty face, melting Val all the way.

-Look at you! - the oldest girl said, while laughing and dying of cuteness, just because her girl was adamant to be the sweetest person ever.

The next hour they spent it by cuddling. Valentina was talking nonstop about her trip, the places she visited and the achievements her investigation was getting.

-Enough of me, I always talk and don´t let you have a part in the conversation. Tell me, how school has treated Juliana Valdes, the best designer ever existed?

-Val, I´m not a designer yet and of course I´m not the best.

-I´m not going to discuss something I´m clearly so right about. Seriously, Juls, you´re about to graduate and you already had your personal fashion show, you´re going to do more greater things. I know it.

The trust in her blue eyes sent a wave of happiness and calmness to Juliana´s soul. Valentina was her sunshine, brightening her days with her gentle words.

-So, how have you been?

After a long silence she answered, Valentina was aware of giving her girlfriend all the time she needed to process her feelings.

-I…-she started, slowly.- I have been stressed out because professors have been changing the activities they said they were going to give us to do, all the hard work I put in being prepared for those tasks went to hell. I was a disaster, I felt frustrated because I wasn´t able to succeed like my classmates. And last week I had a crisis because I had to interact with a lot of random people. All my process of therapy was wasted in a matter of hours!

By this point, Juliana was fully crying, hands gripping her hair, swaying her body.

-Juls, is it okay if I touch you?

A nod was the only answer she received. Without wasting more time, she sat Juliana in her lap, holding her closer to her heart and whispered:

-Chiquita, you´re being too hard on yourself. I can assure you that the progress you´ve made is still here. One proof is your reaction to my surprise. Just because you´ve been feeling like a failure, doesn´t mean you threw everything through the window. Believe me, you´re not anymore, the closed-off and afraid girl I met three years ago. I don´t think we should count our progress in a certain amount of time but in the many opportunities we have seized so far.

-Val, I never wanted to make you feel insecure about your actions, specially if they are for me. I´m sorry.

Looking directly at her Juliana, she assured:

-I love every aspect of your personality, we both know why you´re the way you are, and I accept that, I wouldn´t change it for anything. Don´t be sorry for being you.

-I love you, Val.

-I love you too, Juls. Why you didn´t tell me this during our video calls?

-I didn´t want to distract you from your work, I´m conscious of how much you worry about me.

-Juliana, I always care about you. Promise me next time you´ll tell me when something is disturbing you.

-I promise, mi amor.

Soft lips embraced the younger one´s lips. It was a tender kiss, with the intention to heal Juliana´s pain and self-hatred.

-Let´s have dinner, okay? I bought your comfort food. -Valentina suggested once she has noticed how late was.

Candles lighting the dark room, the smell of the delicious sushi invading their nostrils and low music delighting them was the perfect scenery to make them quickly move on from the last minutes.

-So, I have never done this before…How did your family do it back then?

Even though was an innocent question, Juliana experimented the sensation of a mouse being caught in a trap. The truth was she never had the chance to live a Thanksgiving.

-We didn´t celebrate Thanksgiving. First my parents weren´t home so often and second, we couldn´t afford a dinner like that and the neighbours hated Chino, they didn´t like the thought of sharing a piece of their meal with us. We were ignored for most of the time.

-I´m so stupid! Of course, you were deprived of enjoying a nice dinner, and your parents weren´t the greatest. And for sure I had to bring a bad memory because of my impulsiveness. I´m so sorry, Juls! I shouldn´t have assumed something based on my own experiences. Why didn´t you tell me when I surprised you?

-Val, you have nothing to be sorry about. Everything is fine, I´m not mad or sad, but the opposite. I´m happy I get to celebrate Thanksgiving for the first time with you. If I would have done it with my family it wouldn´t have been the same, since during almost all my life I didn´t have something that made me feel grateful for. I omitted this information because I couldn´t bring your smile down.

Juliana gently bumped their noses together, her thumps caressing behind Valentina´s ears, the soft movement calming her. She pecked her and continued speaking:

-I certainly don´t know how to do any of this- with that single sentence, Valentina knew her girlfriend was referring to deeper subjects- Nevertheless I´ll try; Val, my love, I´m grateful for many things and persons. But only one is the most important of them all. You, Valentina Carvajal, are the reason I feel grateful for. You, my princess, the one that knows how to make me feel loved and seen. You, the bravest one of us, because you held my hand when I get scared of strange people. Val, I´m grateful for myself too, and for the life we have created.

-Juls, mi vida..!

By this moment, Valentina was sobbing hard. Her head nestled in Juliana´s neck. Her safest place. Her heaven.

-Juls, I also have a lot of things to be grateful for. I thank the second chance with my dad, the way I have matured. However, I´m glad for the opportunity to be the one that gets to see your path, to be present every time you struggle with life and the most important part is that I´m grateful for our love. Every time you think you´re being a burden, I´m thankful because you teach me so much with your silences, with your wise words, with your unique perspective of understanding the world.

They shared more kisses and loving hugs. Then, they had dinner. Valentina for the third time in the night uploaded a story in her social media, this one of Juliana just being her cute self. “Agradezco tenerte a ti” she wrote.

They felt so happy and full for gratitude, after all, they had million reasons to be…

-Oh, Val, I forgot to thank for our cat.

-What cat? We don´t have a pet.

-Well, now we do. Tomorrow we´ll pick him at Guille´s. My therapist invited me to do spontaneous actions as an exercise to familiarize with unplanned things, and I knew how much you wanted a cat, so I went today to an animal shelter and adopted the new member of our family.

-Juliana! I need to meet him now!

-I´m sorry, morrita, I knew the moment you´d meet him you would forget about me. Sometimes a girl must be selfish.

-JULS!


End file.
